Mistletoe Magic
by jacksparrowluva12
Summary: Twoshot, DMHG. Hermione runs into her archenemy, Draco Malfoy, underneath the mistletoe...
1. Part 1

**A/N – Just something that popped into my head...sorry if the plot line is similar to other stories; there are lots like this. It's a two-shot, and the chapters will still be very short. Book six and book seven are disregarded. Hope you can review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

Hermione was running through the corridors, late for Transfiguration. She had a big project due, and Hermione had fallen asleep in the common room the night before, practicing.

She was angry at herself for oversleeping, wondering why no one had woken her up, and was cursing McGonagall for giving them a project so close to Christmas, that she wasn't even watching where she was going when she smacked right into someone.

Hermione was knocked backwards to the floor, and her books went flying out of her hands. She gathered them up quickly and stood up, quite red in the face.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking-" she said, flustered, gazing up into the face of the person she'd run into.

Hermione was shocked when she found herself face to face with her long-term enemy.

"Malfoy," she whispered angrily.

"My, my, Granger," he drawled, staring at her embarrassed face, with a satisfied look upon his pale face. "Late for class, are you?"

"Oh, get out of my way," Hermione snarled; she didn't have time for this. She pushed him back, but it was as if there was an invisible wall behind him; he hit something solid and rebounded forward, coming even closer than he was before.

Alarmed, she tried to step around him, but ran into a solid object which she could not see. Panicking slightly, she felt all around her.

Coming into contact with something on all sides of her, Hermione thought she might be going insane. It seemed that she and Draco were trapped in an invisible box.

"Granger, what the bloody hell is happening?" Draco snapped.

Hermione was at loss for words; she'd never heard of something like this. She looked around and saw that they were all alone in the corridor; everyone else was in class.

Trying to find some way out, she glanced up, focusing on a branch of holly with some white berries. Gasping, it hit her: mistletoe.

Groaning, she leaned on the invisible wall and slid down it, burying her face in her hands.

"Granger, what is it?" came Draco's voice from somewhere above her. She didn't answer, and a foot connected with her leg.

"Granger," his voice was more demanding. "What is it?"

"Enchanted mistletoe," was her muffled reply. Finally Hermione looked up into his bewildered face.

"Enchanted mistletoe," she repeated. "When two people, a boy and a girl, meet under it by chance, they are encased in an invisible box, until-"

"They kiss," Draco finished, guessing the rest, looking put out. He seemed to realize what he had just said and took a step backwards. "Hell no!"

"Malfoy, do you think I want to either?" Hermione snapped, angry at his naivety. "Trust me, you're the last person I'd want to- oh, Professor! Professor Sprout!" she yelled across the corridor to the stout Professor who was hurrying off to her class.

Sprout paused and looked back, seeing the two of them.

"Please!" Hermione added urgently. "We need your help!"

Annoyed, Sprout came over to them.

"Yes, Miss Granger? What was so important that you had to yell at me from across the hall? Oh, and please make it quick, I have a class," Sprout said, a touch of impatience in her voice.

Hermione decided to get straight to the point. "Malfoy and I are stuck in this invisible box because of the enchanted mistletoe, but there has to be some way out; we can't kiss, I really don't want to, and..." Hermione trailed off, looking pleadingly at the Professor. "Please," she added.

Sprout looked confused for a moment, and then smiled. "Ah, enchanted mistletoe. There are only two branches in Hogwarts, I believe! How unfortunate that the two of you are stuck..."

"Well can you help us then?" Draco butted in rudely. "I have places to be, and frankly, I don't want to kiss this mudblood."

"Language, Mr Malfoy," Sprout reprimanded him sternly. "There is nothing I can do."

"What?" Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror.

"There is nothing I can do," Sprout repeated. "Or nothing that can be done, actually. This is good magic...not deep, not powerful, but very strong. No spell will undo this; I believe it was cast by Dumbledore himself. It is meant for one reason only, and you will not be free until it is completed."

She looked at the two of them; Hermione who was so white, she looked like she was about to faint, and Draco, who looked like he was being forced to stare at something particularly nasty. A look of sympathy crossed her face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Good luck." With no more words, she turned on her heel and left.

"Wait!" Hermione called out desperately, convinced it could not be that simple, yet so complicated. Yet Professor Sprout did not look back.

Hermione turned to Draco, a look of determination on her face.

**A/N – Yes, it was short, but it's supposed to be! The next and final chapter will be up soon, I have it all written out. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. Part 2

**A/N – Well, here's the final chapter of this story, hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

"Listen, we have one hour until people change classes, and they will _not _see us like this," she said demandingly.

"Granger, I already said it once, I will not kiss you," Draco scowled.

"We have to do it to break the spell, you stupid ferret!" Hermione exploded, anger coursing through her veins. She couldn't believe he was being so idiotic. "Do you want to wait until people see you? We'll just attract a crowd; will that make it any easier?"

Draco seemed to think about this. "This had better not get out, mudblood," he snarled, giving his answer in a code which Hermione understood.

"You think I want it to?" Hermione shrieked, impatience bursting out of her at the wrong time. "Do you think I want to kiss you?"

Draco smirked. "Well, who wouldn't, really..."

"Oh shut up, you great egotistical prat," Hermione snapped. "You aren't as good looking as you think you are..." Ignoring Draco's reaction, she took a deep breath.

"Now?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Whatever, just get it over with," he scowled, still annoyed at her earlier comment about his appearance.

"Okay, here it goes..." Preparing herself, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, backing off quickly and wiping her mouth with her hand, while Draco did the same with his cheek.

Sighing, relieved it was over with, Hermione turned around joyfully. She put her hand out in front of her, preparing for the worst. Unluckily for her, the worst happened.

Her hand came into contact with an invisible wall once more. Angry, she started hammering against mid-air all around her, to find that she was still encased in the invisible box.

Letting out a frustrated groan, and a "Damn it!" she sat down, landing in a bundle on the floor. "Why is this happening...?"

"We have to kiss on the lips, Granger," Malfoy stated obviously.

"I know that, you twit," Hermione moaned, looking up at him.

"Get up Granger, we need to do this right now," Draco said, and she could sense the impatience and slight disgust in his voice as she got up slowly.

He came frightfully close and opened his mouth partially; Hermione knew what he was about to do...

She threw herself back avoiding him at all costs, but rebounded off the wall, moving forwards again involuntarily.

She pushed him back so that there was some space between them, but once again he moved forward, closing the gap.

"No, don't you-" Hermione stuttered; she was completely unready for this. Finally she found her voice, and shrieked, "Back off!" causing Draco to stop in his tracks.

"Granger, keep it down," he muttered, glancing around him. "People will think I'm attacking you or something..."

Hermione took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know what had made her freak out like that; she thought she was ready, but as the last-minute panic had started to settle in, she found out that she wasn't.

Gathering her nerve, she looked up into his eyes. "Malfoy, just let me start it," Hermione paused. "You know...? Can I...I don't want you to-"

"Granger, I understand," Draco said, a full-out smirk filling his face.

Hermione turned a furious red but ignored him, convincing herself that she could do this.

Taking a deep breath, she softly pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds she backed off, but Draco started to respond, placing his hand in the crook of her back and deepening the kiss.

Hermione, surprised, struggled for a moment, trying to get out of his grasp, and then when he didn't yield she relaxed, returning the kiss. She almost managed to forget who she was kissing; after all, she couldn't deny that he was a great kisser.

The pair of them were moving backwards, both unaware of where they were going, or that the boundaries had been broken. When Hermione's back hit the cold, stone wall her eyes snapped open, and she looked into the pale face of her enemy, momentarily frozen.

Suddenly she found her strength and stumbled sideways, breaking the kiss. Draco looked at her questioningly.

Hermione stuttered, at a loss for words. "The-the, the m-mistletoe...broken, the box-the walls, are g-gone..." she was unable to make real words and was turning red, fast.

Draco nodded smoothly, never taking his eyes off her.

"I have to go," Hermione said suddenly, turning around quickly. "Don't tell anyone, I-I'll see you soon," she muttered, darting off.

"Anytime Granger," Draco murmured, watching her disappear around the corner.

As a ghost came floating down the corridor, Draco turned and left, hands in his pockets, whistling an ancient tune.

He knew only one thing for certain: which bushy-haired witch would be in his mind tonight.

Finish

**A/N – Sorry if this ending wasn't the best, hope you enjoyed it anyways! Hope you can review, tell me how it was!**


End file.
